Sincerity
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Sex. How else can Lucifer show that he'll give Sam everything. Samifer lemon oneshot.


Title: Sincerity

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Samifer

"Scream all you want, Sammy. Nobody'll hear you." Sam pulled at his bonds. He wanted out, and he wanted this gag gone so he could scream louder.

"Stop struggling. You know you like this. Me touching your body like this." Lucifer traced his finger tips along Sam's abs, the ticklish sensation also feeling pleasurable. Move lowered his head and licked one of the stiff nipples, and then he gently nibbled it. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore Satan.

'This isn't real.' Sam repeated over and over in his mind.

"I can assure you that this is _very_ real, _and_ that you like this." The Devil looked at Sam's bulge in his crotch-hugged underwear. "Hell, I know _I_ do…" he touched the bulge. It was warm and jumped under his hand, liking the attention.

"Your eyes and mouth scream 'no', but _this_?" Lucifer continued to pet it through the cotton fabric. "This wants it."

He dropped to his knees in front of Sam's cock and ripped the remaining garment off of the human, tossing it somewhere else. He nuzzled Sam's left inner thigh. He felt his vessel shiver. He knew Sam liked what he was doing.

He engulfed the hard, thick rod all the way in his mouth, taking it down his throat with ease. The brunette's eyes widened. The warm wetness was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Lucifer sucked on it for a minute before pulling off of it and observed the leaking tip. He licked from the base to the top, cleaning it off. Sam writhed in his binds, trying to hold his release back. He didn't want to give the Devil the pleasure of seeing him get off from what he was doing.

"Okay, Sammy. I'm taking your gag off so I can hear you scream for me. Holding back is wrong, Sam. You'll see that you want this more than anything." He removed the gag. The human breathed deeply and glared at Lucifer.

"I _hate_ you." Sam said with as much poison in his words as he could manage.

"I'll make you think different."

"You won't be able to get me off by fucking me. I don't like pain, so you won't have the satisfaction of making me cum." His eyes shot daggers at Lucifer.

"You don't get it, do you?" the Devil surprised him, straddling his hips and making his clothes 'magically' disappear. "I'd never do _anything_ to hurt you." He sat down on his true vessel's dick, crying out in pleasure. Sam couldn't help but moan. It was hot and tight inside of him. He must have used some angel power to loosen up a bit. Lucifer started riding him right away, enjoying the friction. From the tightness, Sam knew he wouldn't last too long, but from the look on the fallen angel's face and the way his dick was already dripping with pre after just starting, he knew that the angel would explode first. Sam had to hold on, though. He had to prove that he was stronger than him. Lucifer was shivering and writhing. Each time it hit him deep inside, he moaned louder. The look on the angels' face was getting the human going, making him hot and bothered. He could feel it bubbling up inside of him.

'No! I can't! Gotta hold back!' if it's possible to believe it, imagining that he couldn't hold on much longer was actually making it harder for him to hold back. Lucifer rode him harder. The look on his face pushed Sam over the edge right went Lucifer went over. They screamed together. The human was surprised at how much came out of the angel. Lucifer panted, breathing hard before leaning close to Sam's face, kissing him. Sam's eyes widened. It was just a simple kiss, nothing big, and no tongue. Why did it feel so _perfect_? When Satan broke it, he looked Sam in the eye and said with a small smile that was very sincere,

"I'd never hurt you. I'm sorry that it had to be like this for me to prove it, but you would have run away if you weren't tied down. I'll give you everything. I gave you me. Nobody's ever had me before." Sam couldn't believe it. Lucifer was a virgin? "I've waited millennia to give myself to you. I was one of the few angels who hadn't given their cherry to someone they're related to. I waited because it had to be you." He caressed Sam's right cheek with his fingers. "The connection between an angel and his true vessel is the most powerful love there is. I'm the only one you can trust… the only one who will believe and understand and side with you." He cupped Sam's face and kissed him again. The binds disappeared and Sam eventually wrapped his arms around him. Never had he ever felt something so powerful as the feeling he was feeling now. His soul and the angel's grace pulled each other close like a magnet, and neither of them wanted to separate. "I'll even give you more than this."

Sam didn't know what 'more' could mean, but if it was Lucifer, he knew he had to find out. He had to have this happen again.

**END**


End file.
